Salazar's Hostage
by L.T.TaraMay
Summary: Alicia comes from a Ravenclaw family. Her father is a proud elitist, and has great plans for her, all of which go awry the day she's sorted into Slytherin House.
1. The Sorting Slip

Just so you know, I'm typing up the next chapter to my pokemon fanfiction right now. Sorry for the wait, I've warned you.

Please, any comments-leave them here! I really want to know what you think! If I mess anything up pertaining to the HP universe please tell me. And if you're going to flame, do it with imagination, please. If you want anything in particular to happen, I'll take your suggestion into account. I have no outline or anything.

A little background- this is the year 1975, the Marauders, Lily, and Sirius are fourth years, though they are not technically in this story, there's your context. They may or may not make guest appearances, but my people will call their people. These are mostly non-canon characters.

Alicia stepped up to the stool and sat, meeting the eyes of the students watching, waiting. She sat up straighter as the Sorting Hat was placed upon her dark free-flowing hair.

The hat was silent for a few moments, and then it twitched and bellowed "RAVENCLAW!" Alicia's face broke into an amused and delighted smile. She took off the old hat and strode to the Ravenclaw table, home of a long line of Bracings. Her brother stood, clapping, and embraced her.

Alicia awoke in a cold sweat. She sat up and put her forehead to her knees, rubbing her crusty eyes. She was breathing hard. _Not Ravenclaw,_ she thought, and suppressed a sob. _No, let me be somewhere else, anywhere._ She glanced at the clock then and saw it was only 3: 37. It was still dark outside, but she knew she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. She instead sat back against her headboard and counted on her fingers. Ten and a half more hours until she was to board the Hogwarts express for the first time. She rubbed at her eyes again until they were entirely clear.

Alicia's packed trunk was at the foot of her bed, barely visible as she looked at it through the dark. Upon the smooth wooden and leather surface sat a large cage, inside of which rested a young brown owl. His feathers, Alicia knew, were the same dark brown as her own hair but twice as soft. He turned his head towards Alicia, his large eyes a bright golden color with silver and dark flecks that seemed to catch light from somewhere in the room. He blinked at her and gave the lowest of hoots in acknowledgement. Alicia blinked back. He had been a present from her parents to wish her well in Hogwarts. Or rather, to wish her well in Ravenclaw, seeing as that's where she was expected to go. Her entire family as far back as she could find, excepting maybe a total of two black sheep, had gone into Ravenclaw. She had been told she would honorably be following in her ancestors' footsteps since she could remember. Her father had been in Ravenclaw, her mother had been in Ravenclaw, her older sister had been in Ravenclaw, her brother was a third year in Ravenclaw, and now it was her turn. Her entire life had been spent having books and lessons shoved down her throat, her whole house celebrated knowledgeable Ravenclaws, banners everywhere and famous graduates framed here and there on the walls wherever there weren't book cases.

But she didn't want that life. She was intelligent, sure, but she knew how stressful Ravenclaw house was, how much pressure there was to be clever and have better grades than everyone else, no matter the cost. She'd lived that her entire life so far and she was tired of it. She didn't need the pressure and arrogance of thinking she was smarter than everyone, like many Ravenclaws wanted. Like her father, who never let anyone forget he was better than them.

She sat a while, thinking about how it would be to finally board the red and black train and don her robes. Then she thought of the Great Hall and the sorting that would decide her destiny. She really didn't want to be in Ravenclaw, but… she shuddered to think of what her father would do when he found out she wasn't living up to expectations.

The owl rustled his wings and Alicia reminded herself that she had to think of a name for him. She got out of bed and shook a few food nuggets into the owl's cage. He hooted softly again and blinked up at her with his golden eyes.

A quick glance out the window told her it was still too early to go downstairs, so she got out her new alder want and twirled it in her fingers and thought some more.

"C'mon, you've done it before," Alicia's mother coaxed next to her before the passage to platform nine and three quarters. Her father and brother had already gone, and the two stood alone in the bright light of King's Cross.

"Just hold on a minute, Mom," Alicia mumbled. She was interpreting Alicia's pause as reluctance, but that couldn't be farther from the truth. Alicia really wanted this day to go as quickly as possible, though so far it wasn't. She just wanted to look for a moment at the wall, though.

"We only have a few minutes; don't you want a good seat?" Alicia's mother urged. The middle-aged woman didn't seem to understand the importance of this moment. This was the point of no return for Alicia- the last steps she had before being sucked wholly into the wizarding world with no escape. It wasn't that she'd really been in the muggle world, but at least she'd been in a world with them, with the possibility of escape. There was really no avoiding it, Alicia knew, so she stepped forward then and felt the bricks melt around her and her cart.

Immediately Alicia was hit with the noise of the magical platform. She was bombarded by the hoots and hisses of animals and the train competing with the shouts of departing families. She didn't move until her mother appeared behind her and guided her toward her father and brother.

"C'mon, girls. What's taking so long? Here, Bryce, take your sister's luggage. Quickly!" Alicia's father took the cart from her and sent the boy running off with it. "We only have a minute, Alicia, let's find you a seat." He took Alicia's elbow gently and led her onto the train to a half-full compartment of older students. Alicia recognized many of them from dinner parties of Ravenclaw alumni and other functions to which she'd been dragged by her zealous father. "This is my daughter, Alicia," he announced to the teens. "She'll be joining you at the Ravenclaw table tonight! Will you make room?" The students smiled and mumbled their assent, making space for Alicia on a bench in between a very tall dark skinned boy and the compartment wall. Then the whistle blasted, making Alicia's father look up quickly. "I'll be going then," he said quickly, "say hi to Professor Flitwick for me! Have a good year, all of you! Write often Alicia, tell us if you decide to join the quidditch team," then he rushed off the train just as it began to work its wheels with a series of chugs. Alicia saw her father hug Bryce as they crossed paths, and as her brother came to sit beside her, she saw her mother waving from the platform. The chugging sound got louder and soon they were speeding out of King's Cross. Alicia had officially left her old life, and it was time to brace herself for her new one.

It took only a few moments to realize that she didn't fit in with her Ravenclaw compartment mates, and she soon slipped away. The only one who looked up was her brother, but before he could even ask where she was going she was walking down the rickety hall. She glanced into compartments as she went, searching for an empty one and looking at the landscape whizzing by. She'd been on trains before, but never a magical one, and there was a difference that though potent, she couldn't quite place.

Eventually Alicia gave up on finding a completely empty compartment and settled on one with a person around her age, all alone and reading up against the window. She was sure they would be a Ravenclaw, but she had no better options.

"Hello, may I sit here?" she asked meekly, sliding open the door part way. The inhabitant looked up abruptly, and Alicia was startled by her bright electric blue eyes.

"Wha-oh, yes," the girl tittered, blinking and quickly looking back down to her book. Alicia smiled gratefully and seated herself facing the other girl. The blue-eyed girl didn't say anything more, and after a moment Alicia turned to gaze out the window to relieve the awkwardness.

The train was passing a beautiful field, and Alicia studied the colors of the vegetation. She caught the eye of a startled deer for just a moment as the train whizzed by. It was this way for a while. Alicia was surprised there was so much extra space in England. She'd only ever been places with a lot of buildings and people. The landscape fascinated her as it grew slowly wilder, the flat open fields turning into rough forest. Eventually the train mounted a steep slope to get to a raised track above the trees.

The train gave a lurch as it evened out, an anomaly as the ride so far had been considerably smooth. Alicia's compartment partner lost her book and it flew from her lap to Alicia's booted feet with a clatter.

Alicia was snapped out of her trance and she looked at her compartment mate in surprise, realizing that she had had her nose to the glass. It'd obviously been a while, and she assumed she'd missed the snack trolley.

"S-s-sorry!" the girl squeaked, her bright eyes wide and watery as she timidly reached for her book.

"It's okay," Alicia comforted her, rearranging her face into a less alarming expression. She hadn't meant to scare the girl. Alicia scooped the book off of her boots and unbent a few pages before glancing at the cover and returning it.

"Preliminary Potions. Getting ready for the school year?" Alicia asked amiably as the girl took the thin book with shaking fingers. "I've read that. Though I bet they'll just brush on it in class. The basics deserve more attention, I think. They're a real art." Actually Alicia had read it three times, per her father's request. She'd read all the textbooks used at Hogwarts.

"Yeah," the other girl sighed, but she seemed unsure as to what else to say.

"My name's Alicia, by the way. I'm going to be a first year."

I'm Eliza." Alicia smiled.

"Did your parents go to Hogwarts?" Alicia asked her. She'd heard that it was not uncommon for students to come from non-wizarding families, though she'd never met anyone without at least one side of their family being magical.

"Yes," Eliza said, finally making eye contact, brushing her light brown hair from her eyes. "My dad was in Ravenclaw, my mom was a Gryffindor. Did-did yours?"

Alicia nodded quickly. "Yeah, they were both Ravenclaws." A moment of pause passed before Alicia added "So which class are you most looking forward to?"

"Oh potions for sure," she gushed, smiling. Alicia was pleasantly surprised to have found a subject. Eliza paused but opened her mouth again. "It's so amazing, "she said, "that you can take ordinary materials and transform them into something that has an effect on people. Like potatoes, for instance. A potato in a kitchen can feed one person, or two, and keep away hunger for a few hours. In a potions cauldron, though, it can help cure the blind, transform objects, heal wounds and even kill." She stopped abruptly at this. "Not that I would ever-you know," she stammered, flushing and averting her large eyes once again.

"Oh, yeah, I know. But I agree. Potions is really cool. It makes complete use of the world around us. It's… fascinating, you're right. I really can't wait for Herbology, though. There are so many plants that can do so many things, and I kinda want to learn them all. In a way Herbology and Portions go together, too." Eliza smiled and nodded gaily.

Just then the compartment door rattled open and an older boy ducked his head into their space.

"Just you two, eh?" he asked, his voice thick with a Scottish accent. "We'll be getting' there soon, bes' be puttin' on yer robes." He gave the girls a toothy grin and then ducked back out, his prefect badge flashing in the light from the window as he closed the compartment door, showing his allegiance to Hufflepuff.

Eliza immediately put her book to the side and got up to find her robes in the overhead compartment.

Amidst the rattling of Eliza's carry-on suitcase on the ledge overhead, Alicia looked out the window to see that the landscape had evolved into something unrecognizable as England. It looked like no man had ever set foot there; much less ran train tracks through it. It was made to look even wilder by the dimming gray of twilight.

"Where's your luggage?" Eliza asked, having already opened her case on the floor. Alicia turned to see the girl unfolding a robe from the top of it, the contents of which were all neatly placed and tucked together.

"It's back in the first compartment I was in," Alicia replied, having been thinking of how she didn't particularly want to go back there.

"Why'd you leave it?" Eliza asked innocently, her voice muffled as she pulled her robes over her head.

"It was full of a bunch of older Ravenclaws. I don't know, they didn't seem to like me. Oh, let me help." Alicia stood and unclasped Eliza's robe so it fell down to settle on her shoulders.

"Thanks," Eliza murmured, yanking the fabric so it would lie comfortably. Alicia hid her smile and delicately smoothed the other girl's hair down.

"Are these yours?" Alicia asked, looking obviously at a pair of glasses nestled in between two shirts. The frames were a copper color with delicate flowers engraved by the hinges. The lenses themselves were larger rounded squares, but not horribly large.

"Uh-yeah," Eliza muttered, turning red but not reaching for them. "But they're silly."

"Nonsense, I think they're quite pretty. Don't you need them to see, anyway? How were you reading without them? Here, try them on for me?" Alicia urged, plucking the glasses from Eliza's luggage.

"Well, I only need them to see far…" Eliza protested meekly, but she accepted them anyway. She hesitated before glancing at Alicia and putting them on.

"See? It isn't so bad." Alicia studied the other girl for a moment. The glasses reflected the light, sometimes shielding her eyes from view but sometime sending light into them, making them even more startling. The copper frames also contrasted the color. Eliza started giggling.

"What?" Alicia asked, looking around suspiciously.

"You're actually quite pretty," Eliza giggled. "I couldn't see your face till now."

"Haha, wow you really do have bad eyesight."

Eliza just stuck her tongue out at her.

The door rattled against.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you, Alicia!" Alicia was face-to-face with Bryce, who had in his hands her robes.

"Thank you, Bryce," she said, taking them and smiling sheepishly.

"And here's your wand," he said, sliding her alder wand from his pocket and placing it in her hand. "From now on don't ever go without it. Seriously." Alicia nodded to him, locking his solemn eyes with hers. He nodded curtly to Eliza before letting the compartment door slide closed and disappearing down the narrow corridor.

"That your brother?" Eliza asked once he was gone.

"Yes; that's Bryce. He's in Ravenclaw. Do you have any siblings?"

"Nah, but I've always wanted one."

"That's funny, there are some times I really wish I was an only child."

The train rattled into the station not fifteen minutes later, the lanterns now on the whole length of the train. I was now totally dark outside.

"Firs' years! Fir's years this way!" came a bellowing voice as Eliza and Alicia stepped off of the train. Eliza grabbed Alicia's hand and they wove their way through the crowd of older students and swinging lanterns.

The two girls found themselves congregated with the other "firs' years" at the feet of a very large man. Alicia craned her neck to see his face, which was shielded partly by an impossibly bushy beard and crowned with a pillow of long hair. He held a lantern high above the crowd rushing past them all, until the platform was practically empty. Then he spoke again in his booming voice.

"'Ello, firs' years! Welcome tah Hogwarts! 'Name's Hagrid. We'll be sailin' cross the lake now, so follow me! Watch yer step, now!" Eliza and Alicia looked at each other in amazed excitement before again joining hands and following.

After walking a ways led only by Hagrid and his lantern, Alicia could see the lake, the white specks of starlight glinting off of it. Then there was yellow light reflecting, too, and there was a collective gasp as the castle came into view.

"We'll be there soon enough, lads," Hagrid chuckled.

The first years piled into the waiting boats as soon as they reached them, the rush almost causing one boat to tip, though it was saved by Hagrid's intervention before the pale boy with dark hair and his carrot-topped companion were sent into the black water.

"All in? A'right, you can sail with me, m'boy," Hagrid announced, stepping into his own skiff, which sank considerably in the water. The boy, who had been the quietest in the group, clambered in behind the large man. Soon the boats set off as if of their own accord.

Eliza and Alicia's boat was shared by two other girls, one with jet black hair and crooked teeth, and the other with curly brown hair and freckles. They whispered excitedly as Alicia and Eliza watched the castle glide closer. The lights shining through all the windows reflected off of the tops of the green houses and the pier they were nearing, as well as glittering brilliantly on the water. Alicia rocked onto her knees, grabbing the prow of her boat, eager to land and enter the castle. The thought crossed her mind that she might not even mind being a Ravenclaw, but she dismissed it. But now her excitement was dampened a bit by the remembered prospect.

The boats reached the dock faster than they would have if their passengers had been rowing them, and Hagrid was the first to get out.

"Here," said a voice, and Alicia looked up to see the quiet boy who'd been in Hagrid's boat, his hand out to help her. She took her hands from her lap, where they were twisted into her robes in excitement, and took his hand. He pulled her up to the dock, then helped Eliza and the girl with the crooked teeth, whose name Alicia understood now to be Lacy.

"C'mon boys and girls, the feast won' wait forever, now!" Hagrid bellowed, and the group of children drew close to t follow the giant man up to the castle.

"My name's Harold, by the way," the quiet boy offered, having fallen into step beside Eliza. He offered them each his hand for shaking. This led Alicia to think that maybe he wasn't quiet after all, and just painfully polite.

"I'm Alicia, and this is Eliza," Alicia offered in return.

He nodded. "I like your glasses, they suit you," he said to Eliza before turning his attention to the front.

The group of first years mounted the wide stone steps to the entryway, Alicia gazing in wonder at the castle and its intimidating architecture and heft. She craned her head back to keep an eye on the high towers until they disappeared behind the overhanging edifice.

The entry hall was even grander, and the excited chatter of students looking forward to another school year emanated from the great hall. Alicia and the other students craning their own necks didn't have time to be shocked however, because once they were inside, they were handed over to a strict-looking woman with a tight bun and rushed into a smaller room, leaving Hagrid to enter the great hall alone.

"Good evening, students," the woman greeted them curtly, demanding their attention and cutting through the chatter with a sharp voice. Alicia felt like she was being scolded by just being passed over with the woman's cold grey eyes. Alicia realized that the woman wasn't very young, either, because even though her step was springy, grey hairs peppered her bun and her spectacles didn't hide the crow's feet behind them. The woman tightened her lips as if in disdain before speaking again. "I am Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor House. I will inevitably be teaching you all in the next seven years. Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Through your study here I expect you will all become incredible witches and wizards. Now, I will lead you into the great hall, where the Sorting Hat, when your name is called, will be placed on you head to sort you. Follow me."

With that the first years were swept again out of the smaller room and into the entry hall. Now there was a greasy man standing beside the huge heavy wooden doors to the great hall. He eyed all of the first years suspiciously, rubbing his one hip.

"They're all ready for ya in there," he growled, and Professor McGonagall nodded before pushing the doors open. Alicia knew that she must've used magic to help open them, for she was doubtful that the thin woman could've even budged the huge doors without it.

The great hall was huge, with four long tables running the length of it until the floor raised two steps and then a shorter table stood alongside the back wall. Each table was teeming with students, and Alicia immediately saw that each table was for a different house. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw were on her left and Hufflepuff and Slytherin on her right. Above the students were floating candles, which led Alicia's eyes upward to the ceiling. Or, in this case, the dark night sky. Her eyes nearly bugged out at seeing the September stars twinkling down at her. Having read _Hogwarts, A History_ many times, and having been told of this spectacle by her family, she shouldn't have been surprised, but there was just something so magical and grand about it, and the whole castle, for that matter, that it couldn't be translated into words or pictures. It took her breath away. She started when she was nudged from behind; Professor McGonagall had started leading the group at a brisk pace down the center of the hall. Alicia now turned her eyes on the back table, looking at its occupants. These were the professors, she knew, that would be teaching her for the next seven years. From her brother's accounts she could pick out Professors Sprout and Slughorn. She scanned the other professors faces, a few of which she had no guesses as to what they even taught. She recognized Hagrid of course, who sat at the end. And the silver-bearded man in the center with half-moon spectacles could have only been Headmaster Dumbledore, of whom she had heard many things, good and bad. Alicia decided she might like him. His blue eyes could be seen twinkling even from halfway across the hall.

"Gather around now," Professor McGonagall ordered quickly, and the first-years spread a little, stopping at the two steps. The professors all smiled down at them, with few exceptions, and Alicia felt her neck burn with the attention of the whole student body behind her. Eliza gripped her hand nervously, and she smiled back at the bespectacled girl, feigning confidence.

McGonagall stood on the platform before them, next to a three-legged stool that had been set there beforehand, with the oldest and most ragged hat Alicia had ever seen sitting on it. It looked like it would fall apart if actually worn. This, Alicia knew, was the Sorting Hat. A long tear where the hat met the brim opened wide and it began to sing. The great hall fell silent in a wave.

A thousand or so years ago

When I was newly sewn

I watched each brick then be stacked

By four wizards with a pact

They decided then you see

To each and every child so he

Could be taught all the ways

Of wizards and witches in past days

The four friends were all clever

But more different even than

A brick of stone and a feather

Thus the four houses began

Slytherin of Fen, you see

Cherished those with ambition

His cunning students would

Always come to fruition

Gryffindor was another way

Accepting all with courage

Those not even a great lion

Would be able to assuage.

Rowena Ravenclaw herself

Was gifted with her mind

And she decided that of all

The witty shan't be left behind

Helga Hufflepuff then

Took in all the rest with saying

That she didn't pick and choose;

They all should be staying.

So here I sit, before you all

To sort the very young

So soon I shall put you were

I know you will grow strong

Don't worry now, not at all

For I was made for sorting

To put you where you belong

I may not be a shiny cap

But you can trust your Sorting Hat

When the hat's song was done there was a moment of silence before the hall erupted into deafening cheers and whistles. This went on for a few minutes before Professor Dumbledore raised his arms to quiet them. Then Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, flaring her nose a little before speaking.

"When I call your name, come and sit." With that the woman pulled a scroll from the sleeve of her robe and unrolled it ceremoniously amidst the silent anticipation that filled the huge hall.

"Aikens, Paisley," she read importantly, and look over her spectacles at the group. A brown-haired girl with twin plaits shakily mounted the steps and approached the stool. Professor McGonagall picked up the Sorting Hat and put it over the girl's head once she had perched herself on the tri-legged stool.

There was but a moment of silence in the hall before the Sorting Hat yelled "GRYFFINDOR!" and immediately the Gryffindor table erupted into cheers, the rest of the hall clapping politely.

"Arguson, Cliff," McGonagall called once the hall had once again settled down, and a strong-jawed boy with striking features stepped up eagerly. He put on an air of confidence which even Alicia saw through quickly as his hands trembled in his lap.

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat bellowed, barely having touched his head, and the boy set it back on the stool before hopping back past the other first years and down to the Ravenclaw table, where Alicia saw her own brother greet him amidst the loud cheers.

"Bracing, Alicia!" Alicia snapped her head at the professor, her eyes widening in a flare of panic. Eliza smiled encouragingly at her and let go of her hand. Alicia had to will her feet to move and her legs felt like lead as she climbed the two steps and walked to the stool, taking what felt like an eternity though she could feel her heartbeat keeping time in her ears. She felt the tingling on the back of her neck turn to ravenous flames underneath her ponytail as she trudged.

Alicia turned as sat, facing the students who were all craning their necks at her. She looked for her brother, but couldn't find him before Professor McGonagall stepped forward with the old hat.

Alicia felt the patched old hat touch her head, and then it fell over her eyes, hiding the great hall from her. She listened for a moment to the muffled chatter of all the other students waiting for her to join them, waiting to section her off.

"No need to be so guarded, dear," a loud but kind voice said from right behind Alicia's ear. She started, and heard a few groups snicker in the audience beyond. "Relax; we'll take care of you here. This is for you, and no one else. Now, where to put you… you have the brains, yes, just as all of the Bracings have…. I remember your brother. And your father, of course… and your mother took just a second to sort." Alicia felt a flare of terror, but she quieted it. Let the Sorting Hat do its job… "But you don't want Ravenclaw? Why? It would harbor your mind well-ahh. You want escape. Yes, I see it, you want to get away, but that isn't much like cowardice… No, you are strong but you don't belong in Gryffindor. Now, don't be insulted. Maybe Hufflepuff could nurse you, but you won't need that for long, that leaves Slytherin!" The hat was silent a moment, and a quick flash of terror subsided when she realized the hat hadn't said it aloud. It wasn't official. "You don't like Slytherin? It isn't so bad, you have the ambition, your classmates would challenge you! You could go so far! Oh your father's reaction shouldn't scare you, does he not trust me? SLYTHERIN!" and Alicia's heart felt dead; it was done. No turning back. The hat was lifted from her dark hair, the darkness replaced by Professor McGonagall smiling and gesturing towards the cheering students in green and silver.

Alicia found her brother's eyes at the Ravenclaw table as she passed, seeing his face shocked and unsure. Relief and dread flooded her at the same time, but she decided the dread could wait-no reason for it until the end of the semester, when she went home. She hurried to her rightful table and an older girl patted the seat beside her, beaming in welcome. The same girl enveloped her in a warm hug once she sat. Alicia would just have to put faith in the hat.

"Tyler Chwall!" Professor McGonagall called, and Alicia sat with her house to watch the rest of the sorting. She watched as first the black-haired Lacy was sorted and joined the Slytherins, her friend also joining her across the table from Alicia. Then Harold was called up, the hat shifting back on his head so it didn't fall into his eyes. He had looked oddly comfortable, and the hat had taken a minute longer than most to sort him, though not as long as Alicia and its voice had a friendlier tone than usual when it announced that Harold would also be sitting with her, or was she just imagining it. Eliza went predictably to Ravenclaw, though she'd turned her big blue eyes to the Slytherin table to meet Alicia's before she'd taken her seat. Alicia hoped that this wouldn't come between them; she really liked Eliza. When would they ever talk, now?

"My name's Victoria, by the way," the older girl on the other side of Alicia said once they were all seated. "I'm a third year. I'll help you find your classes if you ever need." She seemed eager to make friends, and Alicia nodded gratefully.

"Now," came the booming voice of the headmaster, and Alicia's head whipped to face him with the entire student body as he stood. "Welcome to Hogwarts! I hope this will be another great year of learning! I know you are all eager to get the feast started, but first I would appreciate if you listened to a word I have to say, and that is 'enjoy!'" with that the headmaster flourished his arms and the tables were magically covered with food.

Alicia looked at the platters hungrily. She hadn't eaten since lunch at King's Cross before boarding the train. Victoria handed her a serving spoon and held a platter of potatoes for her.

"Thanks," Alicia muttered, taking a few before taking the platter and offering it to Harold.

The feast ended after almost two hours, the chatter had largely died down and the magically re-filling platters were left untouched for lack of hunger for the tasty pastries. Now Professor Dumbledore once again stood. "That was delightful, no?" he asked jovially, patting his stomach. "Now, before I let you all go off to your warm beds, I have a few announcements to make. First, we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year! Let's all give Professor Lahniban a warm Hogwarts welcome!" with this the headmaster led the hall in a loud round of applause as a young man with chestnut hair rose from his seat near the end of the table and waved cheekily. He was passably handsome despite his baby-ish cheeks, and his eyes were warm. "Okay, now. Also, we have to please ask that those students with rats please keep them in a cage when unsupervised. Cat owners, I will ask you to kindly keep them controlled for all instances of rat killings will be thoroughly investigated. As always, the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to all students. That's all, now off to bed with you all! Sleep tight, classes start tomorrow!" The silver-haired professor then lifted his hands in the air and everyone stood. Then the old wizard made a sweeping motion and the tables were cleared and the great hall was overcome with full and comfortable post-feast chatter.

"First years this way!" came the cry of the prefect standing nearby in Slytherin robes, and Victoria led Harold and Alicia through the din by the elbows to deliver them to the older student. She then smiled and bade them goodnight before heading to the doors.

"First years!" came the call again, and soon there was a group of shorter students surrounding Alicia and Harold, the two prefects supervising them pillars in the sea of first year hair.

"Is that everyone?" the female Slytherin prefect asked, smoothing her hair as she spoke to her male counterpart beside Alicia. She was quite beautiful with long blonde hair that could've been mistaken for silk, and startling blue eyes that were almost the same shade as the headmaster's, though they gave an exasperated and bored air by the way she held her eyebrows and her seemingly permanently drooping eyes. She gave Alicia a smile and brushed her shoulder to beckon her. The two prefects then led the assembled first-years out of the great hall. The prefects of the other houses were doing the same, but the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors made a beeline for the grand staircase.

The Hufflepuffs and Slytherins had to cross one another, so there was an intersection of the two groups before the Slytherins were on their own. Alicia and Harold walked beside each other, though they didn't talk- it was just for the stability of knowing someone.

Finally the prefects stopped, having by now gone down a small staircase to the dungeons. Alicia didn't understand why; there was nothing there but a torch on the wall opposite the one the prefects were facing.

At a mumble from one of the older students, the stone wall slid open, revealing a dark passageway. The first years filed into it then, and it was a few moments before they emerged into the open common room.

Alicia was struck with the sight of it. The room was large, with stone walls and floors that reeked slightly of lake water, which was explained by the large windows set deep into the one wall opposite the entrance, which looked out not at the grounds, but into the deep dark lake. Alicia saw movement in the corner of one of the large single-paned but assume it was a plant, or small fish. She couldn't be entirely sure though, because it was the new moon and as a result the lake was entirely black.

The floor was covered with two expensive-looking square rugs. One large one lay in the center of the black couches and silver and green chairs, and a smaller one below a desk against the wall in the slightly smaller raised portion of floor. This smaller rug was underneath a large notice board between two dark wooden doors that Alicia could only guess led to the dormitories. There was a fireplace at the other end of the room to Alicia's left, made of a pale stone that held a roaring fire, the spaciousness of it allowing for a flame that reached easily to Alicia's height. It did well to juxtapose the creeping chill of the lake, and Alicia even felt herself moving away from its heat.

"They're just warming the place before bed. They'll let it die down overnight and tomorrow," Harold explained quietly in a low voice with little interest in his eyes.

"Have you been here before?" Alicia whispered in response. Harold shrugged without vigor.

"Gather 'round now," the female prefect called from in front of the desk. Her male counterpart had pulled one of the chairs from beneath it and sat comfortably, the firelight dancing in reflection across his dark hair. "I'm Mira and this is Alexander. We're prefects for Slytherin. I'm a seventh year and Alexander is a sixth year. The other prefects have their names and years on this board so you can find them if you need to. Also listed is the password to get into the common room. It changes every fortnight so please, please glance at it regularly. If you cannot remember the password, we do not have a sappy portrait who will let you in anyway. The door on your right is the girls' dormitory and the left is the boys. You will all get your class schedules at breakfast, the first class starts at nine AM so I advise you to be up plenty of time before then." She then turned to Alexander expectantly. He didn't get up when he spoke.

"Also on the board here is a quidditch schedule. Try-outs are on the fifteenth. Also, be back in the common room by eight o'clock at night or you will be in trouble, and we don't need you sniveling first-years docking us some house points. And when Dumbledore says don't go into the Forbidden Forest, don't go, 'kay? A couple of years ago someone didn't listen and came back out with his arm hanging by a thread. We don't need your blood all over the carpets. They're nice. Any questions?"

"Yes," squeaked Lacy's freckled friend. Alexander waved his hand for her to go on. "What's _that?_" she said, barely getting the sound out. She was pointing shakily at one of the windows, and several of the first years squeaked in surprise and fear at the sight of a giant tentacle stuck to the glass, another barely visible in the darkness behind it. Only the prefects and Harold didn't flinch.

"That's the giant squid," Alexander smiled wickedly. "Don't mind him."

"It does this to all the first years," Mira muttered half to herself, and Alexander chortled in amusement. "It can't get in, it's okay. We call it Salazar. You'll see it every once in a while. Now off to bed. I can see your eyes drooping."


	2. The Class Charter

The common room was full and loud in the morning. Alicia stopped to look and take it all in. The fire was low, but the room was still warm from the flame through the night, and the room was now flooded with light tinged blue-green from the lake. Now, however, the room didn't seem solemn as it had the night before. It was teeming with students, filled with the sound of jovial voices and the rustle of books and parchment as people readied their bags for the first day of classes.

Alicia stood against the wall now and checked her own bag, the edges of which were slightly frayed, though Alicia hoped not noticeably so. She had waited until her dormitory was empty before taking the messenger bag out and cutting off the Ravenclaw emblem and border with a haphazard charm. For now it was the best she could do; she'd never actually been taught how to perform spells.

Alicia made sure to jot down the password before hurrying out to breakfast behind a group of fifth-years, shoving it into her bag before the ink had a chance to dry.

"Morning," Harold greeted Alicia, moving his bag to the floor to make room for her.

"Good morning Harold, and Victoria," Alicia responded sweetly, though she was startled at the sudden appearance of a paper, face down, on her plate. She frowned curiously and picked it up.

"We have Defense Against the Dark Arts first," Harold informed Alicia as she poured over the paper, which she divined was her schedule.

"With the Hufflepuffs? And that's the new professor, isn't it?" Alicia continued scanning her timetable, looking for a class marked with a blue "R" that would mean a class shared with the Ravenclaws. She saw the blue mark at the corner of a box and sighed in relief. Tomorrow they would share a double period of potions. "What other classes do you have? It seems there are a couple here without our houses."

"Arithmancy and Divination," Harold replied before spooning more scrambled eggs into his mouth. Victoria and Alicia looked at each other.

"You should see Professor Slughorn about that," Victoria offered, smiling kindly. She then helped herself to some more pumpkin juice. Alicia reached over Harold's timetable and wand for some sausage for herself.

"About what?" Harold asked through a mouthful of food.

"About fixing your schedule! There's obviously been a mistake; first years can't take Divination. And definitely not Arithmancy."

"Oh, it's not a mistake," Harold muttered, folding his parchment chart up and stowing it in his robes. "It's a special arrangement."

The two girls nodded, but exchanged a confused look. What kind of arrangement pushed a first year into such advanced classes?

Harold seemed to recognize their skepticism. "I-uh, I've gone to another wizarding school, in the past. Family tradition, kind of." The girls nodded and continued eating, appeased.

"Hey what kind of wand is that?" Alicia asked the boy, pointing to his wand next to his plate. It was a grayish kind of color, and in spots looked almost like bone, where longtime use had smoothed and polished the grain away.

"Cypress," Harold replied through another spoonful of eggs. He swallowed before continuing. "It has a double core of fairy wing and Augerey tailfeather, made by Grindelwald himself. It's been passed down in my family for years."

Alicia was impressed. Wandlore didn't particularly interest her, but she knew enough about it to recognize the elegance and rarity of such a wand. Harold, however, must have had the wand so long its impressiveness had worn off for him, as he didn't seem to handle it with much reverence, or bother to keep it away from greasy food.

"So what classes are you guys looking forward to?" Victoria asked enthusiastically, taking out her own schedule and reviewing it.

"Arithmancy, I guess. I'm not sure if I'll like it yet, though."

"Herbology, but everything, really! There's so much to learn, you can feel the history and knowledge of this place leaking from in between the bricks."

Victoria laughed. "Wow, how are you not in Ravenclaw?" Harold grinned also into his plate, but Alicia felt a cloud come over her. She had gone to sleep and woken with the same sinking worry in her stomach.

All of a sudden there was a sound of hoots and hundreds of feathery wings coming from above, a sound which got much louder in the following seconds before a flood of owls appeared. The windows where they entered must've been high above the enchantment on the ceiling, for it looked as if they were dropping straight from the sky.

"Mail's here!" Victoria cried happily and a tawny owl landed on her shoulder. She smiled at it and it stuck its leg out, a letter tied securely to its ankle.

Alicia searched the air with lead in the pit of her stomach, looking for the family's barn owl. It was easily recognizable as it flew over from the Ravenclaw table, with a snowy white face and bronze and brown feathers that seemed to turn grayish blue in the light. She felt her face burn as it landed almost on her plate and gave her a haughty hoot before sticking its leg out. She hurriedly untied the letter and the owl was on its way.

All over the great hall owls were dropping large packages and letters, mainly reminders or things that had been forgotten at home the day before. A large owl swooped just above the Slytherins' heads and dropped a moleskine notebook in Harold's unsuspecting lap as Alicia stared nervously at her letter. She stuck it beneath the rim of her plate, promising to open it later, and began to eat.

"Welcome all to the Defense Against the Dark Arts class," Professor Lahniban announced gaily, circling his name in chalk on the board. Everyone open your textbooks to the introduction." There was a great scuffle as the students all reached into their bags. Alicia grabbed a notebook and quill as well. Upon putting it on the desk, however, she quickly flipped it open, fearful should someone see the bronze embellishments on the cover.

The young professor tsk'd as many uncapped their inkwells. "No, only the textbooks; you won't be taking notes. This is a hands on class, we are only going to use the textbook to verify incantations and state a general purpose. All quill work will be done, if at all, as homework. Now, let's look at the introduction, shall we?"

Alicia begrudgingly snapped her notebook closed again and stowed it along with her quill. Harold caught her eye and they exchanged a skeptical look. In all her years of lessons, a strictly _hands on_ approach had never been used successfully.

Professor Lahniban strode purposefully back and forth down the middle of the classroom, between the two sections of desks. His shiny brown hair, in neat waves, bounced slightly as he walked and gesticulated animatedly. His disposition reminded Alicia of a child in a toy store.

"Now," he said cheerfully," can anyone tell me the purpose of this class? What is the meaning of Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Alicia looked quickly around. Did anyone else know the answer? But no other child said a thing, and only a few (mostly Huffelpuffs) even flipped through their open books in search of a clue. Finally a boy with jet black hair and a mole on his cheek raised his hand.

"Yes?" Professor Lahniban recognized.

"It's to defend against the Dark Arts," the boy sneered, obviously thinking the question stupid.

"Very good, but does anyone have a more in depth answer" the professor replied with a glimmer in his eye. He turned looking around the classroom. Alicia hesitantly put her hand up. "Yes?" Lahniban called warmly.

"It is to educate us on all types of magic, and prepare us for defense against magic and creatures of all kinds." She could've gone on to explain the entire curriculum, for she knew it well, but this seemed satisfactory. It was practically word for word the definition supplied on the third page of the introduction, anyway. Professor Lahniban beamed.

"Very good! Five points to Slytherin! What is your name, miss?" the boyish-faced man strode back to the front of the classroom and turned to smile at her where she sat in the front row.

"Alicia Bracing," she offered quietly there were murmurs from the rest of the Slytherins behind her.

"Very good Miss Bracing," the professor smiled. "Now, let's start with basic defensive spells. Does anyone know any?" This time a few Hufflepuffs raised their hands.

Alicia and Harold trudged down the stairs, headed for the main doors. The next class was flying, and both were eager for the fresh air. They had left the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom as soon as possible, travelling ahead of the rest of the first year Slytherins.

"You ever flown?" Alicia asked her companion, looking down again to make sure her bag was staying closed. Trimming the edges off of it had given it the tendency to open, revealing and threatening to spill its embarrassingly blue and bronze contents.

"Yes, but not recently. I used to fly in the yard with my father. "He descended the stairs carefully.

"I've never flown, is it hard?" Alicia asked as they reached the bottom of the grand staircase.

"Not really, once you get a sense of going up and down," Harold smiled. "You know, I can fix your bag for you. And the cover of your notebook." Alicia flushed; she had thought she'd hidden them well.

"Would you? I'd appreciate it."

The two were the first to the quidditch pitch. Alicia had only to follow Harold, for he somehow knew his way around the large castle; a phenomenon only explained by a shrug and blink of his lazy eyes. Alicia was nervous for the next day, when she would have her first class without him to guide her to the proper wing of the building.

"Here, lay out your bag," Harold instructed, and helped Alicia set her heavy messenger bag on the grass. He looked silently at it for a moment before taking out his wand and tapping the ragged corners of the bag's flap a few times. "_Engorgio_," he muttered, and after a few tries the flap was left with a (slightly uneven) border of thick cloth, as if the edges had become swollen and heavier. "That'll keep it laying flat and closed, I think," Harold said.

"Yes, that looks like it'll do," Alicia smiled gratefully. "I'll add a buckle if I can find one, too."

Now Harold opened her bag and took out Alicia's notebook. The bronze eagle in the corner shone obviously in the mid-morning sunlight, and both first years looked behind them to make sure no one was looking. The other Slytherins had yet to find their way, and only a dark-robed figure stood on the grounds, near the broomshed some forty feet away. Alicia assumed with was their teacher.

"So I'm guessing your family expected you to be in a different house, huh? Or did you just want to be a Ravenclaw?"

"Oh, no. I didn't want to be in Ravenclaw," Alicia said quickly, a twinge in her heart highlighting her own doubt. She would've been surrounded by others with hunger for knowledge, something she was just coming to realize wasn't a staple in the Slytherin mind, despite how intelligent many of her classmates seemed. "It was my family. You ever had somebody expect something great for you, something you're not sure you wanted? Or maybe it was just too great of an expectation?" Harold didn't answer right away, instead studying the notebook cover.

"Yeah. Sometimes I do feel that way," he said finally, his frown seeming to go all the way down to the bones of his face. Alicia felt a pang of sympathy for the boy. Maybe she had a lot more in common with quiet Harold than she thought. "Do you know how to do a severing charm? I don't remember the incantation."

"I know more incantations than probably anyone," Alicia replied without pride. "I've never actually learned to do the spells, though."

Soon the two had taken off the cover of her notebook and reattached it backwards, so the non-incriminating inside faced outward, though it did make the high-quality notebooks look cheap. Alicia couldn't bring herself to really care, though. Before the other Slytherins had arrived, Harold had promised to help Alicia disguise all of her Ravenclaw-themed school supplies after supper, hinting that ink could act as a wonderful dye.

Madame Hooch had already laid out the brooms in rows by the time the other first years came loudly to stand by their two classmates, and Alicia knew then that the rest of the year in Slytherin wouldn't be quite as lonely as she had feared.

At lunch Alicia saw Eliza again. The shy girl had caught her eye as the Slytherin first years had filed into the Great Hall after flying lessons. She was wearing her glasses and seemed to be talking to another girl, one with red hair who was sitting beside her. Alicia had wanted badly to go over and say 'hi', but hadn't been willing to call attention to herself by leaving the group.

Alicia sat down with Harold at the Slytherin table and helped herself to two small sandwiches off of a platter. One was corned beef and cheese, which she bit into with relish.

"You want some carrot juice?" Alicia asked Harold, but he just waved her off. He hadn't touched any food, and instead was scribbling in one of his moleskine notebooks. Alicia looked over as she chewed a bite of her sandwich. "You're writing down everything we learned today?" she asked, watching lists of defensive spells appear beneath his quill.

"Hmhmm," he grunted, scribbling, his brow furrowing as he wrote from memory. Finally he stopped, tapping his quill like a metronome against the paper for a few moments before closing the moleskine. "And now I'll do the homework. I have Arithmancy next and that'll be more work. Unlike Defense Against the Dark Arts," he went on, adopting a bit of a haughty tone, "how serious of a class is it where you learn no theory and spend the whole time just waving your wand around hopefully?"

"I suppose you're right. It is a strange way to teach, but it was fun, wasn't it? Maybe he's just trying to get us to enjoy the class. It's only the first day." Alicia took another gulp from her goblet. "And I have a free study period next. I think I'll go to the common room, maybe I'll do my homework, too."

"Do you know when the last class ends?" Harold asked, finally reaching for some food. He put the sandwich on the edge of Alicia's plate for a moment as he rearranged his papers. He had stacked his own plate on the place setting next to his to make room for his parchment. Alicia smiled crookedly; no one in her family was this careless with their food. Hogwarts was so different from the cramped London flat that she was so used to.

"Around three, I think." Alicia looked over at the Ravenclaw table. Maybe she could find and talk to Eliza then. "I'll help you with your Arithmancy homework then," she joked, and Harold smiled, biting into his sandwich.

After lunch Alicia made her way to the dungeons as promised, feeling quite cold and alone in the dark stone corridors without anybody by her side.

"Chained baron," she told the stone wall after carefully replacing the scrap of parchment she'd written the password on. The common room was filled with the greenish light from the lake, more direct now than it had been in the morning. There was also a swarm of activity as people rushed around, gathering their things for their next class. Alicia could tell which ones were definitely going to be late. She found her way to the islands that were the sofas and found some of her fellow first years there, who must have shared her free period. She seated herself beside a dark skinned boy in impeccably ironed robes. She self-consciously rearranged her own so as not to show the suspiciously blue-striped shirt collar beneath. As they waited for the storm of older students to subside Alicia took a moment to inwardly hate her fanatic parents.

"My name's Sean, by the way," the dark-skinned boy said. "Sean Gallaway," he added proudly. Alicia nodded respectfully. She knew his father, Bruce Gallaway, by name as someone very important at the ministry.

"Alicia Bracing," she offered in return, smiling shyly. Sean smiled handsomely but the silence between them stretched uncomfortably before he turned to an acquaintance on his other side. Alicia shifted awkwardly. Sean had done beautifully in Defense Against the Dark Arts, succeeding in repelling a feather the farthest with the most advanced shield charm in the class.

The common room cleared quickly as classes started and soon Alicia was free to move from her spot beside Sean. She got up quickly and hurried through the girls' door to her dormitory in order to get her books. She swiftly strode out of the common room and up out of the dungeons, feigning purpose. Once in the entrance hall, however, she was struck with indecision. She had no one to spend her free time with, since Harold was in Arithmancy and Eliza was presumably in class. It struck Alicia that she would be alone this time in the week for the rest of the year, and she frowned.

Alicia's first instinct was to retreat to the library and the ever familiar smell of old parchment and moth eaten leather. She stopped herself, though, at the base of the grand staircase. Looking at her options, she realized that the entirety of the Hogwarts castle and grounds were open to her, and she was going to return to the musky prison of a library. She looked backwards, out of the wide open front doors of the castle. The early September sun was basking the world in a bright light, the sound of children's laughter filling the air, and as she watched, a group of second years flew across the main lawn after each other, yelling in glee. She smiled and stepped off of the stone staircase. This was a new place, a new home for her, and she was going to live differently, as if she didn't have a father at home who kept her locked in with her books and lessons. She checked once to make sure her bag was securely closed before walking across the entrance hall and into the sun, a light summer breeze hitting her face and bringing to her the scent of the grassy grounds and lake water.

Harold was waiting by the door to the Transfiguration classroom when Alicia got there, thanks to multiple sets of directions from older students. Or really, from older Slytherins. It seemed that the friendliest looks came from others in green and silver. The students of other houses seemed to either ignore her or sneer in the direction of her striped tie.

"Hey, class is about to start. I see two desks near the back, if we hurry," Harold smiled.

"How was Arithmancy?" Alicia offered in greeting, following him inside the airy classroom.

"It was fine. The professor seems nice, at least," he said, then quieted as they squeezed to the two free seats. He looked at her as she unpacked her textbook, then made a strange face and plucked a long piece of grass from behind her ear.

"Oh, I forgot about that," Alicia whispered, embarrassed. She had lain in the grass as she did her homework for DADA, reveling in the afternoon sunshine and new sense of freedom. She was still on a high from the afternoon sun as the door at the front of the classroom opened and Professor McGonagall strode in, her face serious, her eyes darting around the room on the lookout for someone out of step. Alicia felt herself inadvertently sit up straighter as her sharp eyes passed over her.

"Welcome to first year Transfiguration," she said curtly, swishing her emerald green robes to turn back to the front of the room. She flourished her wand at the blackboard and chalk writing appeared, spelling out her name and the name of the class, along with the page number of the class introduction in the textbook. "Transfiguration is defined in the introduction of your textbook as the changing of an object from its original form. That is very vague. We will be learning about magical transfiguration, which is not limited to just normal objects. Living things and even thoughts can be transfigured, which makes it a very dangerous subject. It is a magic to be respected, and anyone who does not pay that respect will be punished severely, along with having to deal with whatever damage they have done to themselves or others. Am I clear?" The class was still for a moment before they all nodded and muttered their assent at the same time. "I'm sorry. I don't think I got through to you. Transfiguration is one of the most complex and dangerous types of magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Do you understand the consequences of disrespecting it?"

"Yes Professor McGonagall," the class said loudly in unison. She nodded curtly.

"Very good. Now get out your textbooks, turn to page fourteen. And get your quills and parchment ready. Before any wandwork is to be done you will know the theory inside and out. You will have at least seven inches of homework each night, which will be collected and graded. I will not put up with bad behavior or half-done work."

It seemed Professor McGonagall wasn't a huge fan of Slytherins.

Dinner was festive, though not as extravagant as the welcoming feast the night before. There was an excited buzz from the students, who hadn't been in class long enough yet to grow tired of it. Alicia knew it was only a matter of time. The first years seemed especially optimistic, leaving Harold and Alicia alone in a sea of beaming faces. They bonded in their shared lack of enthusiasm. It was great to be someplace new, of course, and the castle was magnificent, but both had a feeling of having been there before, Alicia through years of study prior to arriving, and Harold by some hidden knowledge that, while strange to Alicia, he seemed well acquainted with.

"Where's Victoria?" he wondered, finally snapping closed his copy of _A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration_ and turning his attention to the food before him for the first time since they'd sat. Alicia had realized that he was more of a bookworm than anyone she'd ever known, even in a family of Ravenclaws. She wondered what hidden traits had landed him in the house of the serpent.

Alicia shrugged, looking down the table towards the older students. She didn't see her. "Probably meeting up with old friends." She felt her eyes wander over to the Ravenclaw table, and found her brother's mess of hair. He was chatting animatedly with a friend, but she saw him glance across the hall to her table, a worried gleam in his eyes. She hadn't spoken to him yet. Maybe she should. She could feel the letter from her parents pressing against her chest in the breast pocket of her robes, and decided she'd read it after dinner, once she was alone. Did her parents even know yet? Probably; Bryce would've written her parents right away, since he was such a good son. She searched further for Eliza and saw her near the front of the Great Hall, listening to a redhead talking with her mouth full. She seemed to be distracted from the conversation.

"You should sit next to Eliza tomorrow in Potions," Harold offered, following her train of thought. "It sounds like it will be an interesting class." He smiled before he bit into his chicken, and Alicia reciprocated. It might mean that he would have to sit elsewhere, with people he didn't know, and she appreciated his sacrifice.

It was almost ten o'clock when Alicia ripped open the envelope as quietly as she could; she'd waited until all the other girls in the room were asleep. It had taken a while for one chatterbox to stop describing in detail how exciting the classes were and how good the food was; almost better than at home. Alicia had long ago doused her bedside candle, feigning sleep to encourage them. Now she crouched beneath her covers, the curtains around her four-poster drawn, to light her wand tip.

"_Lumos,_" she breathed, one of the only spells she'd practiced into perfection while at home. The letter came into view as she stuck the wand in between her knees and unfolded the parchment against her stomach below it. She held her breath as the paper crinkled, noticing how loud it sounded amongst the muffled breathing of her roommates beyond their drapes. "_Dearest Alicia," _she read, moving her lips as she went. She recognized her mother's impeccable script immediately. "_How are you finding Hogwarts? Do you like your dormitory? You must write and let us know how your classes go today. How many friends have you made yet? The greatest bonds are made between wizards and witches at school, and I'm sure you'll find many Ravenclaws friendly and intelligent. I'm so happy that you've started this experience. How was your first night away from home? Would you like us to send you anything, in case you become homesick? We noticed you left your stuffed cat in your closet. Whisckers is his name, right? You've never slept without him! Write back soon, your father and I want to hear all about it. Your father mostly wants to hear about how the teachers are. He's standing over me and trying to tell me how to write! But I want to hear it too. Are they nice? Do they teach well? You can tell how good a teacher is in the first hour… but your father says he's already told you that. I miss you sweetie! Write us soon! Love, Mother." _Alicia breathed out her nose carefully. So they didn't know. Or they hadn't, when they wrote this. She inhaled again and debated whether to write back immediately. She decided not to risk getting out of bed and waking the others. Besides, she _was_ tired. It may not be the travel-weary type of exhausted after the excitement of yesterday, but she was definitely sleepy. It was the first day of her new life, and she was to sleep in her new bed now. Except it was the second night, and it hit her that it wasn't temporary. She folded the letter again and laid it and the envelope underneath her pillow, laying back. "_Nox_," she commanded, and closed her eyes.

Alicia was late to breakfast the next morning, and scrambled alone through the huge doors alone, having just ran down from the Owlry. Hopefully she hadn't missed the post. Harold scooched over on the Slytherin bench to allow her to fit next to him. She squeezed into place awkwardly.

"Good morning! Why so late? Already behind on homework?" Victoria giggled across the table. Alicia cast her eyes downward before answering.

"I was writing to my parents." Harold chewed quietly beside her, watching her expression out of the corner of his eye.

"So we have potions first thing this morning with the Ravenclaws," Harold reminded Alicia, and she nodded, exchanging a glance with him. She would get to see, and hopefully speak to Eliza for the first time since before the sorting. The feel of the ancient hat over her head seemed like a memory from a century ago.

"Oh you do? Professor Slughorn, is so fun! He's the best, and always helps a Slytherin in need," Victoria enthused. "But watch out, those Ravenclaws like to suck up to him just for the grades; he so sweet he always falls for it. I always try to stay on the good side of Ravenclaws. Sometimes they can be so sneaky and nasty, yaknow?" She continued eating and chattering on about her favorite moments in Potions class, and Alicia turned to her own food. Since when were Slytherins scared of anyone? And since when was anyone but a Slytherin sneaky and nasty? Alicia was beginning to feel like even though she'd spent her entire life preparing to come to Hogwarts, she actually knew very little about it.

The Potions classroom was in the dungeons, and Alicia and Harold followed their fellow first years back towards their common room, only this time they were accompanied by a group of young Ravenclaws. The Ravenclaws' chatter became dampened as the students travelled farther into the dungeons, sunlight slowly replaced by torchlight and the stone walls became darker for lack of the bleaching sun. The classroom wasn't as deep under the castle as the Slytherin common room, and the group quickly came upon it, the large almost cavernous room with its high ceilings intimidating despite the warm candlelight and jovial man in long robes in the middle.

"Ah! Come on in, yes, welcome to the Potions class! First years… ahahah. Take a seat! Come along, fill in the front row, I don't bite!" The man chuckled roughly as his twinkling eyes watched the children file in. Harold pushed Alicia into an aisle seat before she could locate Eliza in the group, and she looked around to see the bespectacled girl just as she pulled out the stool next to her, oblivious. Harold took a seat diagonally behind her, pulling out a moleskine quietly.

The professor called the class to order just as Eliza's redheaded friend discovered a Slytherin at her table. "Ugh, Elise, look, a Slytherin girl has nobody to sit with. Let's not get roped into conversation with her, I bet she'll just want to copy notes off of you," gesturing towards Alicia. She felt her neck flush against her will. Why would she assume something like that? Eliza turned to notice Alicia for the first time, meeting her eyes with surprise before smiling uneasily. She broke eye contact quickly as the redhead engaged her in a whispered commentary on the professor's rich-looking robes.

"Well, are we all ready to learn something?" Professor Slughorn called happily, clapping.

Eliza was swept off by her friend directly after class, who Alicia knew from eavesdropping was named Laura, and either didn't know Eliza's real name or had nicknamed her already. Alicia knew either way Eliza wouldn't correct her. Eliza had been so distracted by Laura she'd barely been able to pay attention to the professor, though Alicia knew she was desperately interested. She'd wanted to smack the redhead herself for being so disruptive.

"Ah, Harold, isn't it?" Slughorn's voice erupted through the bustling first years as they tried to escape the depressing room. The large man found his way to the quiet boy and Alicia as she watched Eliza disappear into the corridor. "Ah, good man. So, Slytherin, is it? I've been waiting to meet you. Here you are, lad! I hope you'll come see me later at dinner. I'm having a small get-together with some of my students, and I'm sure you'll fit right it! Oh, and who is this?" the professor turned to Alicia, "Do you have an older sibling here? You look mighty familiar. What is your name, young lady?" Alicia was startled out of her thoughts by the man, and she yanked her eyes from the note that had been thrust into Harold's patient hands.

"A-Alicia Bracing," she answered quickly.

"Ah! A Bracing! That must be it! Why of course, I've taught your brother, and your sister before that! I must say I'm surprised to see you in my own green and silver, but that only means you show a different promise!" He smiled broadly, a strange look in his eye. "Perhaps Slytherin will catapult you to greater things, as it has for many others. Your parents should be very proud to have such a promising child in Slytherin, as I am. I hope you can come to dinner too! Here, have an invitation!" He quickly pulled another small envelope from his robes and handed it to Alicia, who could think of nothing to say. Harold thanked the professor and pulled Alicia out of the classroom then, directing her towards the Great Hall for lunch.

"So how'd it go with Eliza? She didn't seem to look at you much," Harold urged his friend.

"Oh, yeah," Alicia murmured, flipping the envelope over in her hands. It had a silver engraved S on it, and she couldn't decide if it stood for _Slytherin _or _Slughorn_. "That girl, Laura, seems to have claimed her, she basically told her not to talk to me because I'm a Slytherin."

"That's not nice! You're incredibly nice; being a Slytherin has nothing to do with it!" Harold said fervently, exhibiting the most passion Alicia had seen in him yet. "Don't worry; you'll have other chances to talk to her. And if Laura is still a pest, I'll make sure she stops bothering you. What a pigheaded way to treat people!" He seemed angrier than Alicia had expected; she hadn't expected the prejudicial comments from Laura, but that type of thing didn't seem out of place here at Hogwarts. She'd gotten several nasty looks from other students from different houses. He seemed personally insulted that she had been judged by her house.

"So why do you think Professor Slughorn wants to see us later?" Alicia asked him. She'd heard from Bryce that he sometimes had students to dinner, but had gotten the impression that her brother hadn't been in regular attendance; something her father encouraged, adamant that Slughorn was a simple minded old man. Alicia had found the professor quite nice in person, however, and was intrigued at the idea of becoming friends with the man.

"It's this thing he does…. I know because he liked my father,too," Harold paused looking away for a moment, "he becomes friendly with students who show promise, invites them to dinner, and it's like an exclusive club. It's an honor, really, and helpful, when suddenly you're friends with the smartest and most talented kids at school. We should go. I am." Alicia smiled. Her father must be wrong about the professor.


End file.
